A Stripping Good Time
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. The Neoborg are engrossed in a game of strip chess and when engross is said, engrossed is meant. Sure, it’s all fun and games...until someone loses their underwear.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Title:** A Stripping Good Time.  
**Genre:** Humour.  
**Rating: **G.  
**Timeline:** Takes place post G-Revolution, not that it makes any reference to the anime.  
**Characters:** Neoborg, mainly Kai, Yuriy and Boris.  
**Summary:** The Neoborg are engrossed in a game of strip chess, and when engross is said, engrossed is meant. Sure, it's all fun and games until one of them loses their underwear.

* * *

**A Stripping Good Time  
**_- by Reiven_

"Checkmate."

The triumphant thump of the black Knight as it took its rightful place in the spot of the white King signalled the end of the game. Hungry eyes stared on at the two combatants (though, that could be credited to the fact that both were only clad in a pair of boxers).

"You cheated."

"Hn?" prominent red eyebrows rose at the comment, regarding the speaker with a condescending air of superiority. "Says you, sore loser."

"I am no such thing," muscled arms were raised and crossed indignantly over a bare chest.

"You are so, Kai. Remember last time when we had that jump-rope competition? You wouldn't come out of your room for a week."

Kai's eyebrow twitched at the comment, and he could swear he heard the pulling and stretching of muscles in Yuriy's face as a smirk tugged at the side of his lips.

"That's because it was a stupid competition," he argued, trying hard to maintain whatever dignity he had left considering the fact that he'd chosen to wear his lilac duck boxers this morning. Boris and Ivan would never let him live it down. Sure, Yuriy's black, silk pair with little Mashi-Maro's on them weren't so much more dignified, but this was Yuriy he was talking about. The redhead would only bask in the comments, like he did everything else.

"Red's right, Kai," Sergei, ever the righteous voice of the Russian team, spoke. But Kai saw right though his calm and seemingly disinterested demeanour. He was just as amused and shallow as the other four were.

"Yeah. Take it all off, baby!" Ivan whistled, waving Kai's discarded shirt in the air like a flag.

"What I would give to have a camera on me right now," Boris spoke in a tone that sounded almost sad, except for the evil glint that shone in his eye.

"Boris. You'd have the sick pleasure of embarrassing your own teammate in front of the entire population of Japan?" Yuriy had a shocked and disapproving note to his voice that would have been half the more convincing if it wasn't for the camera in hand that had just been retrieved out of his discarded jacket.

"I suppose not…" Boris shared a look with Yuriy, "That is the captain's job after all."

"As long as you're aware of the fact."

"I hate you all so much," Kai glared spitefully at the four.

"The feelings mutual," Yuriy uttered as a matter of fact, "Now drop it," he regarded the lilac boxers still shielding Kai's modesty from view.

Kai made a growling sound in the back of his throat but stood up nonetheless. He regarded his so called 'teammates' with one last withering glare, and an even more intense one for Yuriy when he had the camera at the ready, before slipping his thumb between the elastic band and his side and pushing the undergarment to his ankles.

There were whistling and catcalls all around. Even Yuriy failed to suppress the purr at seeing Kai in all his glory.

"Very nice, Kai," Yuriy winked in a suggesting manner, "I always knew you had it in you."

"Perhaps 'on' would be the better choice of word?" Boris interjected, shooting a smug look at the slate haired teen.

Kai, ignoring the blush that had crept onto his cheeks, merely crossed his arms over his chest in a bored fashion, "That's more than I can say for you, Kuznetsov."

That remarked seemed to aggravate the Falborg master, "Is that so?" he put emphasis each word spoken.

"Yes," Kai understood the challenge that was slipped in, "That's so."

Ivan shared a look with Yuriy and Sergei, "Looks like the competition's still on, guys," he rubbed his hands together. The other two nodded.

"And what about you, Captain Ivanov?" Kai then turned his attention back to the redhead, knowing that if he was going to get them back, he'd have to aim where it hurts the most; their pride.

"What _about _me?" Yuriy narrowed his eyes.

"I distinctly recall a… I'm not too sure specifically how it went--Oh wait, _yes _I do; little pecker."

Anger simmered on the surface, and Yuriy's face nearly heated up to the same colour as his hair, "That was a long time ago, Hiwatari! A lot has changed since then."

There was a moment of silence between Kai and Yuriy when they heard the sound of metal hitting cement and looked towards Boris to find that he was now complete naked. The only thing he wore was the satisfied smirk on his pale face, "Green with envy, boys?"

"You wish!" Kai and Yuriy spoke at the same time.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Yuriy too dropped his shorts and glared back at his two naked companions. "You were saying, Hiwatari?" The camera had long been cast aside, forgotten.

The argument continued.

Sergei and Ivan shared a look, shrugged their shoulders and decided that this would be the best time to take their leave. They now knew that it was never a good idea to play strip chess -or strip anything, really- with any of the three people in question. Last time, it was strip poker, and Yuriy had ended up in the emergency room with a stab wound to the abdomen. The doctors still didn't believe that it was done with the ace of spades.

Perhaps next time they'd have to choose a safer game, like Russian roulette.

**--Owari --**


End file.
